A Night With A Stranger
by Flaming Kunoichi
Summary: After being rejected by her one true love Scorpion, Mileena decides to drink her sorrows away at a random bar in Earthrealm. There, she meets a young man who she hopes will help her forget all about the hell-spawned wraith. Will it work? Or will it backfire?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my** **crackfic oooOOOooo!**

* * *

Mileena had left Outworld and wandered aimlessly somewhere in the outskirts of Earthrealm. She hid in a black hooded cloak and silently sobbed. She couldn't understand why Scorpion had rejected her. She had offered him a token of her affection.

A teddy bear.

The moment he had said to her "I hate teddies," she pleaded for him to accept her gift. She even went as far as engaging in a fight with him to try to change his mind, but it was no use. He had defeated her and left the teddy bear by her side. In that moment her heart had broken into a million pieces.

She continued to walk in silence and her tears eventually disappeared.

It was late in the evening and she had wandered into a small town of some sort. A very few people wandered the streets and paid her no mind as she passed by them. She noticed a couple walking out of a bar laughing and walking hand in hand in the other direction.

She scowled in their direction, envying their love for one another.

She stopped at the entrance of the bar and peered inside. There was no one to be seen, except for the bartender who looked to be a middle-aged woman with her peppered hair and pudgy waist. She thought it was strange that it wasn't full of people, but she pushed that thought aside and decided to go in.

She sat on one of the high stools.

The bartender greeted with a smile, "Good evening! What would you like?"

Mileena shrugged and replied, "Beer!"

"Okay, what kind?"

"What kind do you have?"

"Well, I have bud light, budweiser, coors light, miller lite, corona…"

"It doesn't matter." Mileena interrupted. "Give me whichever one will help me forget!"

The bartender nodded and walked away.

Mileena peered up at the TV mounted in the corner of the room closest to her.

Nothing interesting to watch.

The bartender brought her a large glass cup full of beer and looked at her expectantly. Mileena pulled out her small bag of gold coins and handed one to her. Her eyes lit up at the gold coin. "I haven't seen one of these in a while." She smirked and walked away.

Mileena was about to take a drink but stopped when she remembered her magenta veil.

"Hey!" Mileena called out to the bartender and she approached closer.

"Do you have something I can use to drink this?"

The bartender eyed her veil and nodded with understanding. She walked away and returned with straw.

"Enjoy!" she said with a smile and walked away.

A little while later, Mileena hears someone walk in through the door. She peeked over her shoulder to see a man wearing a dark blue hooded jacket with black baggy jeans.

He goes straight to the men's restroom.

"Awe, the stranger's back!" the bartender said while shining the gold coin.

"Who is he?" Mileena asked.

"I don't know. He's not from around here. He's only been here a few days and he never told me his name."

"Where is he from?"

"He didn't say, but if I had to guess I'd say somewhere in Asia."

"Hmm." Mileena continued to sip on her drink.

"Maybe you can get him to talk." The woman suggested. "You're a beautiful stranger too!"

"You can tell that through this." She tugged at her veil.

The woman laughed, "No. It's your eyes. They are very captivating."

"Oh, thanks," Mileena replied indifferently, not believing her compliment to be sincere.

The stranger walked out of the restroom and went to the far end away from Mileena and sat on one of the high stools.

He orders a few shots before settling for a large glass of beer.

Mileena silently watches him. He seemed to keep his gaze downward, not once did he look up at the bartender or anywhere else around the room. Perhaps he too had his heart broken.

Mileena sips the rest of her drink and decides to approach him. She sits on the stool next to him.

"Hey." She says with a seductive tone. "You look like you could use some company."

The man scoffed, "I don't need any company."

Mileena smirked under her veil. For some reason, his anti-social demeanor seemed to attract her much like her beloved Scorpion.

"Oh, come one," she cooed, "We're the only ones here and I could use some company myself."

"Well, that sucks for you." He takes a drink of his beer.

Mileena emitted a mischievous giggle, "Does it? I'm not going anywhere."

The man sets down his glass.

"Alright." He turned to face her. "What do you really want?"

Mileena paused after seeing his face for the first time. He had a striking resemblance to her beloved, except for his eyes that seemed to reflect beautifully like chocolate orbs. He was indeed very handsome.

"I told you I could use some company." She said while still gazing into his eyes. "At least for tonight."

His eyes suddenly flicker for a split second and his whole demeanor changes, as he seemed to relax.

He eyed her veil. "What's with that?"

"I'm not normal." She said and eyed the hood covering his head. "What's with yours?"

"It keeps normal people away."

She chuckled, "What's your name, stranger?"

He seemed hesitant, but answered, "Jack."

Mileena tilted her head. Funny, she thought, he doesn't look like a "Jack."

"What's your name?" he asked.

She paused, not wanting to give out her name. Not while she was still in Earthrealm. Thinking quickly she replied, "Sonya."

* * *

 **It's crap, isn't it? But hey, if you like it great! If you don't, great! I've got one more chapter on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonya was the only Earthrealm name that Mileena could think of. He seemed to believe her and didn't ask any questions about it.

So, this stranger known as Jack decides that he too could use some company with this woman known as Sonya.

They leave the bar together.

Mileena followed this Jack back to his hotel room. It's a few blocks from the bar and Jack takes her through the dark alleys. Maybe he doesn't want to be seen by anybody.

"So, you don't like normal people?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"No, they don't like me." He replied.

"Why don't they like you?" she asked curiously.

He stopped walking and faced her. "Because I'm not normal either."

Mileena noticed the flicker of his eyes before he turned around and started walking again. For a brief second, she was able to see the color of his eyes rapidly fade.

Interesting, she thought. Perhaps, he too had come from another realm.

"Where do you come from?" she curiously asked.

She heard him chuckle.

"Does it matter?" he replied.

"I suppose not." Mileena feigning disappointment in her tone, "But it would be nice to know who I'm spending the night with."

"Okay, I'm from China." He said in a mock defeated tone, "Now tell me where do you come from."

Mileena laughed, "Just know that I'm not from around here."

"Well, that's not fair." He replied.

"It's fair!" Mileena chuckled, "I already know you're lying to me."

He laughed rather darkly. "But it's much more enjoyable with a stranger than someone you know."

They arrive at his hotel room. It was quite small with a queen-sized bed, but it didn't matter to Mileena.

She removed her black cloak as he stood by the door securing the lock and dimming the lights. He closed the curtains and turned toward Mileena. She sat on the edge of the bed in her sexy, magenta leotard. His eyes trailed up and down her body, admiring every curve. She smirked under her veil and beckoned him to come closer to her.

His eyes flickered and he approached her.

When he got close enough, she reached up and slowly unzipped his jacket. She nearly gasped as she revealed his bare sculpted chest and abs. She couldn't help but run her hand from his chest down toward his abdomen. She went lower and unzipped his pants, revealing his engorged member.

Oh, how she desperately wanted to play with it in her mouth, but she didn't want to expose her terrifying Tarkatan teeth and scare him off. Instead, she began working her hands on his hard shaft. She watched him slowly close his eyes and concentrate on his own arousal building as she stimulated him. He began panting as she worked faster and harder.

She kept working her hands on him for a while longer until he finally came, shooting his load onto her chest and abdomen.

She giggled girlishly, "Oh, my! What a mess! I guess I'll have to take my clothes off."

She moved to stand, but he pushed her back on the bed.

"Allow me." He said and moved the straps off her shoulders and forcefully yanked them down to her waist, revealing her breasts. He then removed the leotard completely.

Mileena leaned back and spread her legs as he went down and began stroking her clit with his tongue. A moan escaped her as she felt his tongue moving in and out, and swirling all around.

She leaned into him, slightly moving her hips and moaning every time he touched a sensitive spot with his amazing, dancing tongue. She removed his hoodie and ran her hands through his unkempt, black hair. She clutched his hair as she climaxed and cried out in pleasure. He licked up her juices spilling forth.

And then she collapsed and panted.

She looked over at him and watched him remove his clothes. Seeing him without his hood, he appeared like an ordinary human male, except he had a body similarly built like Scorpion's.

She kept reminding herself to forget about him, but ogling at this young man's physique made it hard for her to do so.

He crawled on top and positioned himself over her, and then he curiously eyed her veil.

"Can I see?" he asked, reaching up to take it off.

Mileena grabbed his wrist. "I'd rather keep it on if you don't mind!"

"Why?"

She sighed, "I don't want to frighten you."

He chuckled, "You won't frighten me."

She wasn't so convinced.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Mileena loosened her grip and allowed him to remove the veil. She watched his expression, expecting him to gasp in fright. But instead, he stared in fascination and curiosity.

He caressed her jaw. "You are quite extraordinary."

She actually felt relieved that he wasn't freaking out at the sight of her Tarkatan features. Most men would shit their pants and run away.

"Well, I'm glad you're not so frightened by them."

He emitted a dark laugh. "Do you want to see mine?"

"What?"

She eyed him curiously and waited to see what he had to show her.

His eyes flickered once more and his once chocolate orbs had faded into grayish orbs. Then his eyes began to illuminate into a yellowish glow like hellfire.

And then he transformed.

* * *

 **Oh, no! What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Jack had fully transformed, his eyes were now a glowing red, and strange markings appeared all over his body.

Horns sprout from his head, and dark wings grow from his shoulders and stretch outward.

He gave her a menacing grin.

"Are you scared?"

Mileena seemed at a lost for words, but fear had nothing to do with it. She was in awe over how incredibly handsome he was in all his demonic magnificence.

"You are…" She paused and peered down at his member, which, to her surprise, had grown bigger.

"So big!"

He chuckled, "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, yes!" She responded, still peering down at his member.

He reached up with his hand and lifted her chin, so she was looking into his hell-spawned eyes. His eyes had changed from red to yellow, and the color continued to fade. She watched in fascination.

"Are you ready to fuck?"

He pressed himself against her.

She let out a soft moan and whispered, "Yes!"

"Then enjoy the ride!"

He hammered his cock into her entrance without mercy. She gritted her teeth, feeling stretched for the first time. She clutched at the blanket beneath her and held on for dear life. His long fringes dangled and brushed lightly against her cheek. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the contours of his perfect frame. She looked into his eyes, those intense, hell-spawned eyes.

An image of Scorpion suddenly popped into her thoughts.

No! He doesn't want you! She scolded to herself in her head.

He never loved you!

Mileena let out a moan as she was coming close and her inner walls were tightening.

Forget him! Forget you ever loved him!

She gripped his shoulders and began moving her hips along with his powerful thrusts.

She stares deeply into his eyes and tries her best to keep from thinking of Scorpion.

She comes before him and lets out a satisfied moan.

He continues to thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and shooting his sperm on her abdomen.

Mileena watched and chuckled at him. "You naughty boy!"

He emitted a burst of dark laughter and flipped her over on her stomach. He hovered over her, caressed her lower back, and gripped her ass cheeks.

She let out a soft moan.

He then thrust his member into her back entrance, causing her to gasp.

He drove into her like a wild beast without mercy.

Once again, she clutched the sheets and held on for the long, hard ride. She could hear him grunting and growling, as he hammered deeper into her. Her body quaked and buckled as crashing waves of ecstasy engulfed her.

She reached her peak at the same time he reached his.

She came, and her cream oozed out from her womanhood. His hot gush of cum filled her bowels.

She lay there limp, and he began pumping into her again. He hammered into her ruthlessly. Soon, she clinched and came hard, as did he. His hot semen filled her up once more, and he collapsed by her side.

"You want more!" He beckoned to her.

She grinned and replied, "Yes! Give me everything you've got."

He chuckled and rolled on top of her. He positioned himself between her legs and began to thrust into her.

She became too weak to keep up with him and went limp. He chuckled and pinned her wrists above her head.

"You are mine now!" He said and

They came at the same time.

Her head spun in the bliss of intense ecstasy, and she passed out.

* * *

She came to and found herself alone in the bed.

The morning light had shown through the thin curtains of the cheap hotel room.

She hears someone in the shower.

Could it be him?

She got out of the bed to investigate, uncaring of her complete nakedness. She walked to the bathroom door, which was partly open. She crept into the bathroom and slightly opened the shower curtains.

He was standing there with his face pelted by the water. He hadn't even noticed her presence yet.

She decided to take this moment and admire his sculpted physique. He was back to his human form.

She opened the shower curtains a little more and reached out to touch him. Her fingertips brushed along his chest and abs.

He moved his head away from the shower and looked at her.

"Do you want to join me?" He asked.

She whispered seductively, "Of course!" And she entered into the shower with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to his naked body.

She felt his member touch her entrance, and she quivered against his grip. He smiled and pressed his lips into hers. The kiss intensifies, and before she knew it, she's against the wall with her legs wrapped around his hips. He thrusts into her, and a moan escapes her.

He fucked her repeatedly until she became too weak to stand.

After the shower, they finally end their session and get dressed.

Mileena watched him put on his dark blue hoodie, which she could see with more detail with the dark blue and white colors with gold flames pattern.

"Why do you hide such a great body?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." He replied.

Mileena glanced down at her cloak.

"Let's just say I've made some enemies in Earthrealm."

"So you're name isn't Sonya." He said.

"And you're name isn't Jack. Is it?"

He grew silent but nodded his head.

He approached closer to her and stood mere inches from her. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes. She waited for him to change, but he didn't.

His eyes stayed the same, and he leaned in for a kiss. She let him press his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, but images of Scorpion embedded in her mind. Her eyes snapped open, and she suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." She said and backed away from him.

"It's okay," he said, "Since I've been with you, I've been thinking of someone else too."

She lifted a brow. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one."

She spoke again, "Let's just keep this between the both of us."

He nodded his head in agreement.

They left the Hotel room and went their separate ways without saying another word to each other.

* * *

 **What do you think of this?**


End file.
